


You're Here

by Lisalicious



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Mutual Pining, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisalicious/pseuds/Lisalicious
Summary: Finn nearly kissed her as he begged her to come with him when he was about to leave, when he told her he was a Stormtrooper. Rey nearly kissed him when they showed up on Starkiller to rescue her and bring down the shield. They knew each other for such a short amount of time, but from the start their lives started revolving around the other’s. Neither knew what this intense feeling of longing and belonging was.





	You're Here

Finn nearly kissed her as he begged her to come with him when he was about to leave, when he told her he was a Stormtrooper. Rey nearly kissed him when they showed up on Starkiller to rescue her and bring down the shield. They knew each other for such a short amount of time, but from the start their lives started revolving around the other’s. Neither knew what this intense feeling of longing and belonging was.

It killed Rey to leave Finn in the medical wing on D’qar. He had faced down Kylo Ren for her and somehow survived. She intended to not leave his side until he woke up, until she could see the beautiful light in his eyes again. But the need was too great, and the hope for success wore too thin for her to ignore.

So she kissed his forehead, let him know they would meet again someday, and left him for the Resistance to look after.

When Finn woke up he was confused, and surrounded by strangers…and Poe. Rey was off training to be a Jedi with Luke Skywalker.

And Finn felt lost…but, with the pilot’s help, he found a place to help, and he made a large amount of friends. He enjoyed finding a place where he felt he belonged. Where he didn’t feel the need to constantly run. Where he could play a part in trying to bring down the evil that was the First Order. He was happy, but…he missed Rey.

***

It was close to a year since they’d seen each other. It might have even been longer, but there was a battle and everyone was called in. When the dust settled and the smoke cleared there was no clear winner. Many lives were lost. Both Finn and Rey feared the worse, and looked among the dead for the other.

Rey was in the makeshift command center waiting for Master Luke when she felt him. She looked up and across the room and there he was. Her feet moved without her giving it thought. All she could think of was that he survived, and that he was right here.

Finn walked into command and reported directly to Major Brance. As much as he tried to concentrate on the information he had to share, all he could think of was finding Rey. He refused to believe that she might be…no, he refused to even acknowledge the idea.

Then he saw her out of the corner of his eye. He felt sweet relief. Rey was there. Rey was coming towards him. He nodded to the Major, and turned to meet her.

They threw their arms around each other. They were a bundle of excited energy, and they started talking at once. About how Finn missed her. About Rey having to leave before he woke up. About how they learned so much, and were starting to find places in this new world. About how she missed him. About the battle. It was hard to tell just what was said.

Then they drew back, Finn’s hands now resting at her waist. Rey moved her hands his shoulders to cup his face.

“I’ve missed you so much!” Rey’s voice cracked with sudden emotion.

“Me, too, but you’re here now,” Finn smiled.

“And you’re here.”

She sounded a bit nervous. Finn thought she looked a bit nervous. Then she moved.

Her lips pressed to his, and Finn let out a noise of surprise before he closed his eyes and kissed back. It was soft and a little wet and there was a slight squish as they pressed closer. Finn was afraid to move his hands anywhere so he kept them anchored at her waist. It felt almost like lightning rushed through him, and the kiss seemed to last for days and absolutely no time at all. She pulled back breathing hard and looking slightly dazed.

“I should have done that on Starkiller.”

“I should have done that on Tokadona.”

They both grinned, then he kissed her again.


End file.
